


Dreams Awake

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wakes from a nap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Awake

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble (200 words)

“Hello.”

Kurt lifted his head off Adam’s shoulder and blinked sleepily at the television where ending credits were scrolling.

“I missed the movie?” He wiped his eyes, willing away the post-nap fog.

“There wasn’t much to miss,” Adam assured him, pulling a face to make Kurt laugh. “Cross that off the list of candidates for ‘our movie’.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt stammered, caught between sleepy and embarrassed. He brushed Adam’s shoulder. “I drooled on you.”

“A fitting punishment for choosing that film,” Adam insisted. “You’re picking the next one.”

“Gladly,’ Kurt said with a shudder. “Anything’s better than the dream I just had.” Something about his tone made Adam realize what, or rather who, the dream had been about.

“The ex?” he squeezed Kurt’s hand in sympathy.

“And so much more.” Kurt confessed, eyes haunted. “We were married. Rachel was our surrogate.” Adam’s expression of shock and dismay made Kurt laugh. “You’re taking it worse than I did.”

“It’s like one of those terrible soap operas where someone cheats and someone ends up pregnant.”

“Or,” Kurt’s eyes lit up and he bounced in his seat, “An awful off-Broadway musical.”

“It would be terrible,” Adam agreed.

Kurt was already making notes.

 

::end::


End file.
